dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Alto mando de PKMN
Premio Si alguien gana, se convierte en campeón no? y entonces quiense va de la liga el que menos puesto tenga, y todos bajan 1? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 21:18 19 feb 2010 (UTC) RE:Premio Pues Seria ... yo me iria o si no bajarian de puesto o si no se va el campeon --'Dialga 'Palkia' 23:23 19 feb 2010 (UTC) :Podría ser tambien una placa.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?]] Cosas de lo mio 10:16 20 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Si tienes razon --'Dialga ' ''' Palkia 13:20 20 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Ya pero en los campeonatos de los juegos, como en el que gana Gary a Lance (Pokémon Rojo y Azul) se convierte en el nuevo campeón. Podrían hacerse una de las dos cosas. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 13:23 20 feb 2010 (UTC) :::Que estas pensando ganarnos? primero tienes que ganarle a los lideres de gimnasio ya se,se le entrega una placa y el campeon se va asi tiene que ser como el papa de ash xD --'Dialga ' ' Palkia' 13:50 20 feb 2010 (UTC) ::::Pues bueno, me voy a encargar de los lideres de gimnasio tio jajaja --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 23:54 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Ya tengo todas las medallas. Lo primero es que me quiero convertir en campeón, así que os reto a todos, o lo que haga falta. Lo segundo es que deberíais poner un premio y unas normas. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Calibri'" _rte_style="color:DarkGreen; font-family:'Calibri'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:DarkGreen; font-family:'Calibri'">'IEP]] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 00:21 13 mar 2010 (UTC) :Pues mientras no nos pongamos de acuerdo los del Alto Mando, las reglas generales (según yo) serían: #No legendarios (tengo duda de esto, pues usa un equipo de solo legendarios) #Nv. 100 (para que haya igualdad de nv) #Single #SIN DESCONTECTARSE (aunque a veces se me desconecta, como a todos) Pero como dije, hay que hablarlo con los demás. Y obviamente debes derrotarnos en el orden que se estipula.--Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 00:29 13 mar 2010 (UTC) PD:Dos cosas 1- El premio... no sé, creo que sería ser campeón de DialgaPedia y algún Pokémon o algo así. 2 ¿Qué paso con tu firma? Vale. La firma me la jodeis cuando editais ¬¬' --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 00:46 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Yo concuerdo con las reglas pero tambien los de elite deben ser de 5 pokémon(como todos los alto mando) --'Dialga' Palkia 02:01 13 mar 2010 (UTC) :Mmm... ok, que sean 5 Pokémon y el campeón tenga los 6 (lo lamento Tikachu, no batallarás en esta ocasión... o tal vez sí XD)--Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 16:43 13 mar 2010 (UTC) ::OK, el retador debería llevar 6 Pokémon, como en los juegos. Quiero retaros ya, quien es el primero? Cual será el Pokémon de premio? (espero que latios o latias) --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 16:45 13 mar 2010 (UTC) ::El primero es y en cuanto al premio, yo te puedo entregar a Latios o Latias, tu elije (el otro te lo cambio XD)--Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 16:55 13 mar 2010 (UTC) PD:Por cierto, cuando me toque luchar contra ti, aprovecho de retarte por la medalla :) El primero es , ya lo he retado. El premio me parece bien. También creo que el Campeón debería oreganizar y dirigir todos los gimnasios, los oficiales de la liga, y destituir a los líderes poco activos (ahora no hay ninguno que no sea activo) o los que sean muyyyy malos. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 12:23 14 mar 2010 (UTC) :Mmm... ¿y cuál es un líder muyyy malo? No creo que sea bueno que tú (si ganas al campeón) debas destituir a un líder porque sea malo, ya que eres muy bueno y no todos tienen el mismo nivel de experiencia en batalla. Te recuerdo que todos tienen su derecho a batallar a los líderes, partiendo desde los más fáciles. Lo que creo que esta bien, es que puedas organizarlos (ya sea, cambiar el orden para retarlos, reglas, etc.). Bueno, después que derrotes a Elite Angel 51, me avisas.--Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 14:25 14 mar 2010 (UTC) :: Si, eso mejor. Podría (si no soy yo el líder, el que sea) ordenarlos de mayor a menor nivel; sin que a ninguno le moleste, y modificar las reglas según el nivel del gimnasio. Yo, como líder de gimnasio no me importaría. Qué os parecería que hubiese que derrotar a los líderes por orden, como en los juegos? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 14:37 14 mar 2010 (UTC) :::Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Tú que derrotaste a todos los líderes, deberías tu encargarte de eso (aunque deberías pelear con , que recuerde, no lo has hecho).--Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 14:40 14 mar 2010 (UTC) No tiene wi-fi, si no ya lo habría hecho. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 14:47 14 mar 2010 (UTC) :Mmm... we have a problem, habrá que hacer algo...--Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 14:52 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Líder del gimnasio Lunar Hasta ahora el líder oficial fue , pero lleva tiempo ausente por su wi-fi. Su substituto era , pero ahora Alecran sabe que tardará en volver (porque no tiene wifi para DS) y le dijo a que le dejaba el cargo permanentemente. Como hablamos antes, el Campeón del alto mando debe decidir eso, no alecran... así que den su opinión. Hay tres posibilidades: * Mantener de líder oficial y darle cargo permanente a Coke. * Poner a Vicho al mando. * Esta es una proposición mia, poner a Sasuke, que es muy fuerte, y no tiene gimnasio. Si no lo arreglamos podemos hacer unas batalla estre ellos para decidirlo. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] Mi discusión 17:46 14 mar 2010 (UTC) :Yo pienso que deberían hacer una batalla entre ellos, así el que gane se hace el líder.--Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 17:33 14 mar 2010 (UTC) :: Está bien, si nadie opina otra cosa se organizara para que luchen. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] Mi discusión 21:01 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Como una liga.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team Mira 21:03 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Una triangular: *Sasuke VS Coke *Sasuke VS Vicho *Coke VS Vicho --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] Mi discusión 21:01 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Bueno, eso lo organizaré yo. A quien debo retar en lugar de Shiny? Me lo salto? --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] Mi discusión 21:21 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Pues su remplazo es Sasuke 44 --'Dialga' Palkia 21:39 15 mar 2010 (UTC) : El líder ha hablado. Se lo comunicaré, así que no hay vuelta atrás. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'IEP']] Mi discusión 21:53 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Reglas En la página del Alto Mando no hay nada publicado sobre la reglas, ni premios, ni nada. Es hora de ponernos de acuerdo, así que propongan premios y reglas.M. trainer 01:36 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Ya que nadie a visto esto, parto yo: *El los del Alto Mnado deben usar 5 Pokémon y el campeon solamente puede usar 6. *Las batallas son al nv 100 *Single *El oponente no puede llevar legendarios ni el Alto Mando. Tampoco puede llevar dos Pokémon iguales *mmm.... y eso, ahí pienso otras --M. trainer 21:58 4 abr 2010 (UTC)